Forgiveness
by Jasper's Girl forever
Summary: It's the opposite of how you feel When the pain they caused is just to real It takes everything you have just to say the word... Forgiveness Based off Forgiveness by Matthew West. This is the sequel to Face Down
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

A/N: Ta-Da! The first chapter of Forgiveness, the sequel to Face Down! X3 I'm so excited! It took me maybe an hour the other day to write this… at like, four in the morning… muse never sleeps! And apparently neither do I.

The Ministry was holding yet another Death Eater trial. Wisteria was done with hearing of it; she just wanted to go home. Home...now an empty place without Sirius.

"A trial will now be held for Lucius Malfoy!"

Her fists clenched at the name. Her tormentor. Her abuser. The nothing that used to control her. She couldn't wait to see him thrown back into Azkaban to rot like he so deserved. Lucius stood before the Ministry, shackled and disheveled.

He looked almost sickly, not that anyone would pay him any mind. Wisteria listened as the trial progressed. He made no plea of innocence, he attempted no deals. "And I find that you should be placed under house arrest until we can further find a suitable punishment." the Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, said.  
"But who shall take him?" a member asked, obviously not wanting to be the one responsible for him. Wisteria inwardly chuckled. Who WOULD take in such a man as this. "There is someone here who went to school with him, who might be of assistance in keeping him." another member said, scanning over a large sheet of parchment.

"Who?" Kingsley asked. "Wisteria Black née Lovegood." At the sound of her name, she froze.

They didn't mean for HER to take someone like him in, did they? "Then it is settled! He will stay with Wisteria Black until we can find a suitable punishment." Kingsley said. Lucius flinched slightly at hearing her name and he felt a pang in the back of his head. Wisteria...he'd gladly take any other punishment than feel her wrath once more. Her fists clenched. Anger swelled in her like a great wane in the ocean. Housing this bastard...what poor luck to befall on her. She glared down at him, her icy eyes seething. Later in the day she decided to go cool down in Sirius's childhood bedroom. She lay across the bed, thinking. She closed her eyes. "Oh Sirius...why did you have to go? I need you..."she sighed softly. There was a knock at the door. She stood and walked downstairs, opening the door on Kingsley, who stood close by Lucius in case he tried to run. "Good evening Wisteria." he said with a smile. "Evening Kingsley!" she said, not even paying Malfoy any mind.

"Your...houseguest." he said. He left after a bit, leaving Lucius standing out on the porch. "Stop standing there like a lost puppy and get inside." she said. He shuddered slightly. Her voice was colder, much colder, than he remembered. He walked in, hearing her slam the door shut. "I'm going to tell you right now, I really don't want you here. I never wanted to see your face again after you left Hogwarts. But here you are, pathetically waiting for a punishment for being a scum-sucking Death Eater." she quipped.

"I...understand why you hate me." he said slowly. She laughed. "Oh do you? What you've done BARELY scrapes the surface, Lucius. You were there when she killed him...and you did nothing. You watched." she was shaking now. "I had no choice." he said. "No choice...oh that's right! No choice! Because when you're lower than the scum of the earth, it's KILL KILL KILL! Fighting for survival, killing innocent people." her fists clenched again. He grew silent. "I'll show you to your room. It's late." she was suddenly calm. She showed him to his room.

"I'm sure Narcissa and Draco are so proud if what you've done..."she said quietly. He still heard, his face taking up the stoicism it did in school when he used to look at her. "They're dead." he informed her, closing the door on a shocked Wisteria. Dead...just like her Sirius...

A/N: Well...a very hodge podge chapter, but it's a work in progress! I hope you all enjoy this like you did Face Down! X3 I have learned… no matter how I make him look like the snaky bastard that he is, no one can deny that Lucius Malfoy has delicious magical swagger. X3 It's magically delicious!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

A/N: Another in class up date. Today has gone absolutely horrible… I've tripped, bruised myself, cried multiple times, it's just a stress-filled day. Maybe this will make me feel better…

Wisteria mulled over what Lucius had told her last night the as she helped Kreacher prepare breakfast the next morning. Could they really be dead? There was never any news on it.

"Kreacher must thank the Head of House,' the elf was referring to her, "Kreacher has never received help before." he told her. She smiled. "Where I come from, house elves were not treated as vermin. They were equals." she said.

Speaking of vermin…

"Kreacher, can you go wake Lucius? Tell him breakfast is ready." she said. Kreacher nodded and stalked up the stairs to go awaken their sleeping convict guest. She almost, for a second, considered poisoning his food. It would serve him right. How many innocent lives had he taken and destroyed? She sighed, putting the thought from her head.

She already knew of one life that could have been spared.

And no matter how good it would make her feel, she couldn't bring herself to hex the man's food. She heard footsteps slowly come down the stairs and she turned.

He looked awful.

A long lack of sleep was obviously present, she noticed, by the dark circles under his eyes. His hair was disheveled and his very appearance just rough. He sat down at the table without a word.

"You look horrible." she couldn't stop the words before they sprang from her tongue. He was unaffected, still saying nothing. "If you want, after breakfast, you can go get-"

He held up a hand to her.

Her eyes narrowed. "You'd better put that hand down before I break it." she snapped.

Then she heard it. A soft noise, like a mouse being slowly crushed. A squeak. A soft whimper, almost. He looked down at the table. "I apologize…" he said quietly. She sighed and set his and her food out. She wasn't about to feel sorry for him. Not before Hell froze over.

He ate silently, leaving when he was finished and Kreacher cleaned his plate and glass away. What HAD this man been through? Torture? Was the loss of his brat child and silent when needed wife really THAT devastating? She couldn't imagine him being that compassionate, even to his own family.

"I doubt he even knows what love is…" she hissed quietly, cleaning her own plate when she was done.

Lucius sat upstairs on the bed he was using while he was there and lightly rubbed the back of his head. He swore he could still feel where she hit him so long ago. When HE fought for her… he still remembered how he had come so close to winning, to keeping her by his side.

But he ruined it.

Destroyed his chances by stepping in and destroying everything.

And he was gone.

Not that he was stupid enough to try and court her again. He would like to keep his life, at least, until he returned to Azkaban. Then he would become a soulless nothing… just like she expected…

A/N: Well… enough of Lucius's sorry self. Again: Delicious magical SWAGGER!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

A/N: Ta-Da! The third chapter of Forgiveness! Oi... I should be doing my research paper... but I'm in no mood to talk about statutory rape.

She watched as Lucius got ready for bed that night. It was one of the jobs Kingsely had told her to do. And it was the last thing she even wanted to do. But Wisteria couldn't den he hadn't even made an effort to try and bring himself back from the state he had been in while in Azkaban. He was pathetic looking. "Ok stop." she said.

"Stop what?" he asked, glancing over at her.

"You look absolutely dreary and it's irritating. Where's your ego? That confidence you actually used to possess.?" she asked, arms crossed.

He looked away. He didn't need to answer to her, he was still strong.

Strong.

_Strong..._

The crack of his mask breaking could probably be heard broking to Wisteria's ears as his head bowed and tears streamed down his face. He blocked it all out. The only sound in the room were his soft, pitiful sobs.

Wisteria was taken aback.

Was this really the same person that used to torment and abuse her? The same soulless bastard that-

Her legs began moving on their own accord as she walked closer to him. She sunk down next to him and wrapped her arms around his sobbing form. his body was trembling.

'Merlin! This can't be him...' she tightened her arms around him, waiting to release him when he wiped his eyes.

"Lucius?"

"What?"

"You've changed..."

He shuddered slightly.

Change was a nasty word. He hated it...

Her lips pressed softly against his forehead. "Tell me if you need anything..." she said quietly before she left.

Her in the hall, him in his room, they both wore identical expressions of shock.

A/N: Sorry this is so short, I just don't have a lot of time on my hands today.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

A/N: Blah blah blah chapter four blah blah blah enjoy. This might be my last update for a few weeks... I'll try and get this finished soon...

Wisteria was avoiding him. She had to. She wasn't about to succumb to him again like her foolish young self did. She refused to. But... her mind still pondered on why she felt pity enter her heart when she thought of him. She shook her head.

This man _abused_ her.

He had ruined her as a child. And now she pitied him? She pushed those feelings away. She didn't need them. Kreacher knocked on her door.

"Yes?"

"Mister Malfoy asked Kreacher to bring her to Master's quarters." he said.

She let out an annoyed sigh.

"Tell him to go away." Wisteria snapped. "Wisteria please..." she heard him plead. His voice sounded broken. "What do you want?" she demanded. "I'm sorry..." he breathed. "I'm sorry for what I have done to you. I've hurt you... I can't apologize enough for all of what I've done..."

She stared at the door in disbelief.

Was... was that really Lucius Malfoy on the other side of that door?

"I don't deserve the attempt of kindness you've been giving me... I deserve the cruelty you want to give. And... I won't object to it..." he said quietly. What was he playing at?

He went quiet.

She opened the door to see his eyes a harsh red from tears, some still streaming down. Hios face was twisted in sorrow and remorse.

He meant it...

"What happened to you... you used to be so confident. You've completely broken..." she said quietly.

"I'm just so sorry..." he sobbed.

She didn't know what to do.

A/N: I'm leaving this off here... I really don't have the muse for writing much. Just... too much stuff. I hope this is somewhat readable at least... ciao


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

A/N: It has been sooo long since I've written on this! But I'm back from my short break and shall continue! Enjoy my little friends!

Wisteria was growing tired of his games. He hadn't been down in days. Staying in his room, having Kreacher bring him his meals so he didn't have to see her. She had had enough! "Lucius! Get down here!" she demanded. There was no movement upstairs.

She walked upstairs and flung open his door.

She was greeted by the sight of piles of uneaten food, and Lucius was laying in bed, weakened, obviously not having eaten or drank in quite a few days. "Oh you idiot..." she walked over to the barely conscious man. "What are you accomplishing by starving yourself?" she asked, sitting by him gently on the bed.

His voice was weak.

"Freeing you from me finally..." he said softly.

"I'll never be free from you, Malfoy. You've become a little piece that I can't rid myself of..." she said. He looked away.

"When we were kids, I was completely infatuated with you. I thought I was in love with you. I would have done anything for you..." her voice trailed off. What would she have done for him? Give up her friends? Her life? Her innocence...?

She couldn't stop herself before her arms weakened and she collapsed next to him. "You're still everything to me...why? I'll never be rid of you... you became my life that day you decided to steal me..." she said quietly. She looked over at him, his eyes closed, but listening intently. "Wisty..." he said softly, just to say it. "Why do I love you? Why... Lucius what spell do you have on me?" she reached over, stroking his hair.

She bit back a gasp of surprise when his hand cupped hers. He opened his eyes.

There was a moment of weakness in his eyes. A pleading moment where she knew he needed someone, anyone. She couldn't stop herself. She moved closer to him, her eyes fluttered closed. A moment later, their lips brushed together, softly at first, but turned quickly to a more needing, hungry kiss.

Her face buried in his neck as they pulled apart.

"I'm not letting you go to Azkaban..." she whispered softly. It had taken her years to realize it, but she needed this man. And he needed her just as bad.

A/N: Holy crap it's been forever since I updated this! I mean jeez! I hope you all like it! I'm sorry it's been so long, I've had exams and Christmas and a bunch of other stuff to take care of... but I'm baaaaack!


End file.
